chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cody Calwin
Cody Calwin (full name Cody Manning Calwin) is an evolved human and the eldest child and only son of Jack and Tracy Calwin. He was born a few weeks early and because of that his vocal cords didn't develop properly resulting him unable to speak. His parents accept this and love him for the way he is. History Since Cody was born, he had problems communicating until he learned sign language. He has been to the future a lot, and met his future girlfriend and wife, Ishi, as well as their future family. He enjoys seeing her and still as a baby is quite fond of her. As he is still young he just spends his time playing around and spending time with his family. He likes to practise with his abilities and spends most of his time in his secret room which he discovered in his new house. When Cody was five, his father died. Somehow he glowed to the morgue that his father was in and picked up a bracelet which contained an ability. He augmented the ability in the bracelet and sent multiple pulses in order to restore his father's life, which he did successfully. Evolved Human Abilities Ability Manipulation This ability allows him to control the abilities of other. This may be from weakening them, to amplifying them or switching them off completely. Usually he has to clap to deactivate abilities except his own, and to amplify abilities he touches people and lets off a white spark. He can also amplify his own ability, and his brain power to make him smarter. Usually he uses hand movements to manipulate powers but can do it mentally. *''Ability Manifestation- Cody is able to cause an evolved human's powers to be manifested early, by touching them. He causes a bright red spark when manifesting the person.'' *''Ability Augmentation- He is able to amplify the abilities of other to an extreme rate. By doing this he can also amplify his own abilities also. To amplify an ability he has to touch them and when doing so it lets off a bright white spark.'' *''Ability Negation- This lets him negate others abilities from working. He does not have to touch people to do this but can clap to deactivate abilities. This works within a 300 meter radius.'' *''Ability Sensing- Cody can sense and identify the abilities of others, and can detect how strong an ability or a person is on a scale of 1-5.'' **''1 - Not very strong ability or combination'' **''2 - Strong ability or combination'' **''3 - Very strong ability or combination'' **''4 - Powerful ability or combination'' **''5 - Very powerful ability or combination '' Super Speed He can move at superhuman speed, and when going fast enough he can jump just a bit higher than normal making him able to reach stuff he usually can't. He is able to see time slower than usual and is therefore not affected if time is stopped. He is also able to supercharge this ability. *''Running- Super speed allows Cody to walk at a young age and then run. He is able to move his limbs faster than normal and run at various speeds due to his ability manipulation.'' *''Time-Stopping Immunity- When time is stopped he is able to still move in time but not at super speed. Also he is able to react faster than any person as seconds can feel like hours for him.'' *''Super Speed Extension- He can move people with him at superhuman speed if he holds onto them or touches them. He has only been able to move three people at superhuman speed at a time unless he supercharges his ability.'' *''Glowing- Glowing is a form of mixing two abilities together. He can augment his super speed and therefore travel faster than time. This allows him to travel to the future or past or even teleport to people or places. When doing so his body glows and then fades away. '' Sonokinesis This ability allows him to control and manipulate sound. It lets him increase or decrease the pitch of sound, and manipulate it to form kinetic energy. He is able to make no sound at all. Cody is also able to see sound as colours of light and can show them to other people if he touches them. *''Sound Bubble- He is able to manipulate sound waves to a bubble around himself. The bubble isn't very strong but allows him to defend himself from physical attacks.'' *''Sonic Clap- Cody can amplify the sound of his clap to form a sort of shockwave which will push back objects.'' *''Siren Song- A siren song is a hypnotic sound which puts people in a trance. He can attract people to him by any sound. As he cannot speak he usually uses music.'' *''Sound Absorption- He is able to absorb sound and is immune from similar sound-related powers.'' *''Sound Visualising- Cody also possesses the ability to see sound.'' Physical Appearance Cody inherits his blonde hair colouring from his mother and father and has blue eyes like them too. He has round chubby cheeks and is always smiling or laughing. As he gets older Cody's hair will gradually darken until it is thick and brown, and he will grow up to be a handsome man. His looks will be appealing and attractive, and he will use these in his work as a part-time male model. He will take after his father, in terms of being tall and having a strong build. When he is an adult he will be taller than his father and one of the tallest in his family. His children will also inherit some of his physical appearances. Future In the future Cody grows up to be a handsome young man. He had a different future before, as he grew up to become bitter, spiteful and angry, due to an operation his father arranged for him to have, trying to improve his vocal cords, but it failed. This future changed, as this Cody travelled to the present day and Jack changed his mind about the operation. Events have now changed and Cody's future has altered for the better. He marries Ishi Nakamura, and has two children with her. Cody's abilities have also seemed to have grown rapidly in the future, making him very strong. In a fight alongside with his girlfriend (at the time) Ishi, they were almost indestructable when fighting against five evolved humans with powerful abilities. After attacking one, future Cody deleted his abilities showing that in the future Cody's abilities will grow and evolve even more. Only a bit is known about the future of Cody. He has two children who both have abilities, and so does his wife. His wife is the daughter of Hiro Nakamura and Charlie Andrews. It seems that they live peacefully in a house and still keep in contact with one another. It is also known that the family will live in New York, and that Cody will have owned an apartment there before. He's also known to work as a male model. Future Family [[Ishi Nakamura|'Ishi Nakamura Calwin']] Ishi is a kind person who is very loving. She has light brown hair, and brown eyes. She has a nice smile like her mother's and is about the same height as Charlie. Not much is known about Ishi, but she is good at using her abilities and is very strong. Although in battle she maybe fierce, she is kind, considerate and caring towards everyone around her. This maybe because of her ability. Special Abilities- Advanced Empathy, Deflection & Jumping Ishi has grown up with her abilities, which gives her an advantage as she could learn how to use them as she grew and aged. Her first ability is empathy, but unlike others hers seems to be more advanced. Ishi can feel other people's emotions, alter a person's soul, change emotions and even feel the abilities of others and use them herself. Ishi is in no doubt a strong character and also has the ability to deflect abilities, in various forms. Also she is able to "jump" which is a form of moving from one place to another. Ishi can jump through time and even take objects with her. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ [[Ella Calwin|'Ella Calwin']] Not much has been said about Ella but she seems to like to have fun and enjoy herself. She spends most of her time playing with her brother but can get jealous as he has more attention than her. Ella likes to have fun and in general likes to use her abilities and practise with them. She later learns ballet and uses this as a hobby. Special Abilities- Photokinesis, Projection & Truth Activation Ella is gifted and is able to use her abilities with ease. The first ability she used was photokinesis, which enables her to manipulate light. However she is only able to manipulate light in a few ways: she can luminate herself, create beams of light or brighten or dim lights. Her next ability seems to be one of the most powerful single abilities shown. Ella possesses the ability to project whatever she likes. This makes her able to project her desires into reality, making her able to manipulate reality in a sense. She can project her own body between spaces or time and even astral project. This ability has a countless number of possibilities. Ella had been able to heal a plant by just telling it to grow, by using projection. Her last ability seems to be truth activation. She can make a person tell the truth by either making them say it or by mentally reading their mind. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ [[Isaac Calwin|'Isaac Calwin']] Isaac Calwin was named after Cody's uncle, Isaac Mendez. He is generally a happy and charming character but can be quiet. He has a heart condition which cannot be healed because of his abilities, and he needs several operations in order to save him. His parents are often very protective over him because of this and try to make sure he doesn't get hurt in anyway. Isaac hates it when people feel sorry for him and often escapes his boredom by drawing or listening to music. Special Abilities- Ability Immunity, Healing Tears & Illustration Like his family Isaac has three abilities. The reason he cannot be healed is due to him being immune to all abilities. This means that he can't be hurt by attacks or even mentally affected. He is also able to see someone if they are able to hide themselves with an ability. The seconds ability of Isaac's is healing tears. He is able to heal anything that is living, and it must be alive for it to heal. He can heal plants as well as humans but must feel compassion to produce the tears in order to heal them. The last ability of Isaac's is one that is powerful. He is able to draw anything into existence. This is a powerful ability which allows him to project the image from paper to reality. Etymology Cody is a name which has various meanings from different backgrounds. One of these is a Gaelic name meaning "son of Oda", but other backgrounds have different meanings. The name is also translated as being a "helpful" or "son of a helpful man". The English meaning of the name is "cushion". This could refer to how Cody is a helpful person. His middle name "manning" means "son of a man, hero" this could reffer to how his father has saved others and can be considered as being a hero. Category:Characters